Bodyguard
by Littleviolet
Summary: Tifa became a bodyguard to protect others.things start to change when she is is given the job to protect a mysterious anti-social popstar.With her past catching up to her can she find the love she has always wanted before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own final fantasy kay :(**

**Enjoy~**

"Ugh this job sucks" said a young hyperactive voice.

"You say that about every job we get Yuffie" i reply in amusement, though silently agreeing with her.

"if i have to protect one more pudgy banker im going to scream" she replied completly ignoring what i said.

" Geez Yuffie keep your voice down they wont pay us if you insult them"

"Come on Tifa you have to agree with me this isnt what we started this business for!"

" I know but its all the work we can get at the moment please be patient"

"Whatever im gonna go train we better get good work soon Teef or im gonna go crazy, call me if u need me" she waved as she left my office closing the door silently behind her.

I sighed this wasnt as easy as i thought it was going to be. i sat in my chair at my desk and thought about the things that had led me to start my business in the first place namely my childhood or lack of one to be all started when i was 5 years old in my hometown of Nibelheim. My parents had been brutally murdered and from that day on i was put in a foster i was never in one place for to long. When i turned 16 im sure the social workers were glad when i decided to live on my own.I didnt have much as my job didnt pay much but i was i turned 18 i recieved a letter from someone i didnt know, a lawyer. I had recieved a large amount of money my from parents which had been left to me for when i was a was a huge sum of money. To this day i have always wondered how they had got so much, and why?, why did they write there will in the first place did they expect not to see me reach that age?.For now i do not wish to with the money i had recieved i vowed to use it to help is when i had the idea to start up a business. a Bodyguard business. to protect those who couldn't protect themselves it was the perfect idea!.It was alot of hard work but it was worth it.I got alot of help from my friends who now work in the company for me.

I smile as my thoughts go to my friends.

Yuffie who can never seem to sit still who may be young and small but underneath that childish appearance lies a fierce ninja

who can take down a man easily.

Barret a big man with a kind heart who is like a father to me.

Cloud a fierce fighter, who was in one of my foster homes when i was young a loyal friend to me.

Cid a loud man who is a expert with airships with a serious smoking and language problem....bad language that is.

Aeris though i have not known her for long she has a kindness that can draw anyone in.

The six of us make up "Lockhearts protection service"

but...

So far the work has not been great as Yuffie so kindly pointed only work we do get is overweight bankers or paranoid Jewellers who think that around every corner lurks a thief wanting to steal from enough to pay the wages but not exactly what we saw ourselves doing.

My office phone rang drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Lockheart" i said answering my phone

"Goddamit Teef you took a hella long time answering your damn phone" I smiled as i recognized the voice

"Hi Cid"

"Yeah yeah just called to let u know that the airship repairs went ok"

"Ah good, fax me the bill and ill get to that straight away"

"Alrighty talk to you later" he said as he hung up the phone

as soon as i hung up Aeris appeared at my office door

"Any new jobs today Tifa?" she asked

"Only one so far and i have given that to Yuffie, she wasnt to happy about it though"

"Oh" she said kinda downcast "Another banker then?"

"Yeah"

"Dont worry about it Tifa im sure it will get better soon"

"Pfft it better or we are gonna have one hyperactive ninja on our hands"

Aeris laughed "Just came in to tell you that Cloud is training in the dojo and wont be able to make his 12 o'clock appointment"

Damn him i thought he is doing that on purpose.

I sighed "thats fine thank you"

she smiled sweetly as she left the room.

Great now i have to go in his place. I sighed in will get better i know it we just have to be patient all we need is one high profile client to get our companys name well known after that getting work should be easy. I will continue to work hard no matter what i know that we will get there all we need is time.

Checking the time i noted that it was 11.30am. Cursing Cloud for his lazyness i set about preparing for the meeting which he had left me to do. Hoping that soon things will change.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn Cloud" i said angrily hitting my punchbag imagining i was hitting that spiky headed jerk himself.

It has been 3 days since he left me to do his work in that meeting and he still hasn't shown his face around the coward. He is so gonna get when i see him.I lost track of time as i continued my workout not caring that i would probably be aching all over tomorrow But right now i couldn't care less.

"Oh Teef here you are, how long have you been here?"

I look towards the gym door to find Yuffie there in her workout gear holding a few scary shrukens in her hand.

" I dont know a few hours maybe, why is there a problem?"

"Nah just felt like i needed to let off some steam, are you nearly done?"

i sighed this is Yuffie's not so subtle hint that she wants me to leave, she didn't like anyone in the same room as her when she is training. i couldn't just say "Hell no im not done get the hell out" she did after all pay for the dojo to be was conveniently located behind our office. When she requested permission to build it i was against the idea. 1. It would take alot of money out of our company funds 2. hiring competent builders in this city is a job in itself. When she said that she would pay for it and sort everything out that all i needed to do was give the permission for it to be built i reluctantly agreed. In the end it had turned out to be a good idea. As bodyguards we have to be strong which required daily workouts to keep ourselves fit with the closest gym 30 minutes away that was a bit of a problem. I had to admit it was a good idea. What amazed me the most is that the idea had come from Yuffie. Who when i first met her was nothing but a spoilt little rich girl with a attitude problem.

"Yeah im done, ill just shower and ill leave you to your training" i said walking over to my gym bag which i had dropped in the corner when i first come here.

"Great!" she said with a huge smile on her face walking over to her hidden cabinet which contained her ninja weapons

Yuffie had designed the dojo to resemble the one she had back home in Wutai. Which was full of hidden compartments and traps in my opinion were a bit much. I once accidentally set one off when i forgot the security code to unlock doors. It had resulted in a very apologetic Yuffie and me not being able to use my hand for a week.

i glanced at Yuffie noting all the dangerous stuff she kept there. Though she looks weak she was a excellent fighter and not someone to take lightly.

i gathered my things and headed for the shower eager to get out of there before she starts throwing her weapons around.

Back at my desk refreshed though a little achy from my workout. I was extremely bored. i had no work that needed to be complete so i was left playing solitaire which was boring the hell out of me. Aeris quietly entered the room came carrying in a cup of warm coffee in her hands. i mumbled my thanks but she continued to stand there as if expecting me to say something else.

"what?" i asked

"I..I wondered if u seen Cloud at all"

"No i haven't" i said, quietly resuming my game of solitaire

"oh" she said with her eyes downcast

Since Aeris first started here she has had a mega crush on Cloud. Though Cloud being the idiot he is has failed to realize this. He also had the habit of disappearing for a few days which left Aeris worrying all the time he was gone. A few times i had tried to set them up on a dinner date only for Cloud to reply "Why would i want to do that i see her all day?" he really is dense sometimes. Which also left me wondering why she didn't find someone else who deserves her attention.

"if you see him tell him to come speak to me"

"Ok.."she said sadly as she quietly left the room

Poor Aeris i really did feel sorry for her she really didn't deserve the treatment she was receiving from Cloud. From the first day i met Aeris i instantly liked her. She was clever, kind and very pretty.I still didn't know her very well as she only started to work with us a few months ago. But it didn't take to long for her to fit in with our group. When she first set eyes on Cloud i could tell she liked him. Which i admit left me a little jealous. Though i never liked him that way i was always afraid that someone would take him away from me. He was the only person i had growing up and didn't want to lose him. Though there was no sign of that happening anytime soon. He was a complete fool when it came to love.

checking the clock i noticed that it was 3.30pm just 2 more hours and i can go home.

I sighed hoping that time would pass quickly before i die of boredom

"Teef ya ready?" I looked up to see Barrett standing in my office doorway holding his car keys

it was 5.00am the time we all leave work to go kindly drives me everyday to and from work.I have offered to pay him several times but he always refuses.

"Sure just give me a sec and ill meet you out there"

"Alrighty" he said closing the door behind him

I met Barret when i started my first job when i was was manager at a restaurant i worked at and has always looked out for job i had was scrubbing dirty dishes not a glamorous job but it paid the bill and allowed the freedom i always craved when living in a foster the restaurant closed we kept in touch and he was always worried about what i was up i recieved my inheritance he was the first person i called and told about my idea and since we have been working together once again.I gathered my things and left Aeris to lock up after she left.

When i got outside i saw his he proudly calls his the rest of us call it The Rust was an old fashioned thing which is probably older then i am and I'm 21!. But no matter how much we complain about the heap of junk he never gets rid of really is like a second child to him.

Men and there cars i just dont understand them.

"Come on Teef stop gawking and get a move on i gotta pick up Marlene later i don't wanna be late"

"Yes Sir" I said giving him a mock salute, which made him him laugh out loud

I jumped into Rust Bucket hoping to get home was known for bad traffic at this time of day. Today had been mentally tiring what with business being slow and a certain yellow headed guy being missing and i just couldn't wait to put my feet up for the rest of the day.

Rust Bucket started with a agonizing screech and set off on its journey.

Sitting at home on my nice comfy Sofa i looked around at the mess that was my was screaming out to be cleaned but i just couldn't be cans and pizza boxes littered the floor and tables.I felt the familiar itch in my eyes reminding me i had yet to do something important.I went to my bathroom and saw my reflection in the black Hair a slim figure with a ..oversized chest and blue eyes.

Blue eyes if only i was that lucky to be normal.

Taking out the contacts which disguised my secret shame. I studied myself.

Crimson eyes stared back at me from the age of 10 i learnt that they were nothing to be proud of. I was always regarded with fear and mistrust when people first noticed my eyes.I was made to put contacts which disguised there colour by a social worker saying "We cant let people see your freakish eyes otherwise you will never get adopted" i hated that cold hearted cow. Since then i have worn them always fearing what people would think of me if they saw them. All i know is that represent something which happened in my past. I yearn to know what made my eyes this unnatural colour but i also feared the answers i would find. What would i find if i looked into my deep inside told me i was not ready to find the answers i so desperately wanted to know. Would i ever be ready?. I just don't know so for now i concentrate on my work and work on my dream to help others trying to forget the freak which lies beneath the disguise i wear everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tifa come with me to the vault please" asked Mr Mizaki.

"Yes sir" i replied.

Mr Mizaki is one of my clients. One of our top paying clients to be exact. Without him my bodyguard business would surely be in the red doesn't mean i have to like him though. I never really trusted him and i don't think ever will.

"Tifa i can't say how much i appreciate you accompanying me on these visits, i feel much safer with you by my side"

"Please sir its what i am paid to do, and please call me Miss Lockheart this is strictly business after all"

"Of course my apology's" he said respectfully.

We continued on to the vault in silence occasionally passing a secretary of another customer of the bank. As they all passed by i am on guard in case any of them have concealed weapons or intend to rob Mr Mizaki.

Reaching the vault Mizaki input a code on the keypad to open the vault door. The door itself was very thick, designed to keep everything out. If you didn't have the key code you would surely need to be a master thief to break into it. Mizaki walked in beckoning me to follow with us contained inside the door automatically closed behind us.

"Stand over there" he asked

"Sir?" quite puzzled by his strange request. usually he wants me to stand somewhere where i couldn't see what he was doing, what is he up to i wonder.

"Stand over there" He repeated with a impatient tone.

"Erm..sure" I did as he requested feeling a little uneasy

Opening his briefcase he pulled out some documents, some wads of money and a necklace box.

"Tifa i want to show you something"

"Sir its not necessary i am here to protect you nothing more" i said hoping he would take the hint and forget the whole thing.

"You see this" he said pointing to the necklace box on the table. i nodded just wanting him to get to the damn point "Well i want you, my loyal bodyguard to see it"

The look of my face must of been weird as he laughed out loud

"Now now TifaI mean Miss Lockheart i just want to show you it. it took me a while to obtain and i don't think anyone will see it again..at least for a few decades i just want to show you there's no harm in that right"

I nodded feeling a little bit of curiosity surge through me.

Mizaki opened the box and what i saw inside literally took my breath away. Inside that box lay the biggest gem i had ever seen attached to a very beautiful necklace. The gem if sold would be enough to feed a country for a lifetime. where had he got this? and why the hell is he showing me?

"its very pretty right"

i nodded feeling lost for words which wasnt like me at all!

"took me ages to find it" he stroked the necklace affectionately as it was a child. "This originated from Wutai you know"

i just smiled preying that this would end soon for some reason something about this whole visit set me on edge.

"Its about 200 years old you know" he said looking rather pleased himself.

What is this about? is he...gloating? Oh god it cant be. i felt dizzy as the answer came to me .

"Mizaki its very pretty and a deep shame that it will have to stay here but can you finish up soon i have other places i have to go"

"Of course i apologize i will hurry my work so you can be off"

No wonder i have felt so uneasy, everything about this visit has been normally wants me to his vault with him at the end of the week

But this morning he abruptly called and asked me to come with as it was urgent. he even offered me double to come with him!. The evidence has been staring me in the face but i refused to look at it for fear of my business losing money. How stupid i have been. A jewel that size must be well known that is why he is hiding it. Mizaki since i have known him has always been a suspicious guy and i have always wondered why he needed us. If it is what i fear then this could ruin everything i have worked for. I heard my cell phone ring glad to recieve a little distraction.

"Excuse me for a second"

looking at the caller id i saw it was Yuffie, which made me feel slightly relieved, just the person i wanted to speak to

"Teeeef! what ya doing, im going crazy outta mind girl i got nothing to do!"

moving as far away as i can from Mizaki so he couldn't here what i was saying i continued the phone call.

"Yuffs we have a very big problem, and i need you to do something for me"

"Ooooooh sounds like fun count me in!"

"Yuffs i want you to gather everyone and i mean everyone for when i get back"

"Whats happened Tifa?" she said sounding a little worried

"Ill explain everything when i get back, i also need you to call Godo as well"

"Pops? whats he got to do with this?"

"i need you to ask him about a gem that came from Wutai over 200 years ago and where it is now" i said nervously, glancing at Mizaki to check he didnt hear me

"Sure i can do that...i take it you want me to do that straight away"

"Yes its very important also make sure Cloud is at the meeting i have a feeling he knows about this"

"Erm ok, ill get right on it"

"ill be back in a hour i will see you then"

"Alrighty"

Cloud...What have you done now.

In the meeting room... which was just 2 sofas and a single chair, the group had gathered, minus Cloud. Which had left me angry when i heard. Yuffie had finished her call to her father Godo looking a bit annoyed.

"Yuffie where is Cloud?"

"He said he had something to do and will be a bit late"

Goddammit did he think this was all just a game. Lately he seems to not be working at all. Does he not take his job seriously im beginning to doubt his commitment to this whole thing. Sighing i took the whole the last remaining seat feeling the groups gaze following my every move.

"Alright so you are probably wondering why i asked you here"

"Damn right i am i was enjoying my day off when This damn kid here came and ruined it" Cid said indicating that he was talking about Yuffie

"Hey watch what you say old man!" Yuffie said shaking her fist in rage

"guys please this isnt the time" Aeris said

"Sorry" they mumbled feeling rather silly

"Yuffie give your cell to Aeris" i asked

"What? what the hell for?"

"So Aeris can call Cloud, she doesnt have a cell and if she used mine he wouldn't answer she is the only one he will listen to and i need him here no excuses"

Aeris blushed feeling a little shy at Tifa's comment.

"Ok" Yuffie said handing over her phone

"Make sure you get him here Aeris if he doesn't come he will not be welcome here anymore" this caused the whole group to gasp in suprise

"Tifa what the hell happened today" asked Barret feeling a bit shocked, Tifa never spoke like that about her childhood friend

"Is this about that gem?" asked Yuffie

"A little yes"

"what the hell is going on" Cid said lighting up a ciggarette

"You will know soon"

It took Aeris a lot of time to get Cloud to finally get his ass here. 3 hours of waiting and several cups of coffee he had finally arrived with me ready to kill him at any moment

"Yo" he said walking through the door noticing my glare he chuckled "You looking happy Teef"

"Don't give me that Cloud"

"So whats all the fuss about" he said leaning against the wall

i noticed he was wearing his battle gear, which only means he has been doing something that required him to fight

"Well as some of you know i was called out today by Mizaki, which is as we all know a little strange for him as he is normally so punctual and only sticks to his set appointment" Aeris and Yuffie nodded agreeing with Tifa

"This leads me to my next question Aeris?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you quit your high paying job to work here?" Aeris had been a highly paid executive, which had paid alot more then Tifa did.

"Erm..i wanted to help people i thought my job as a executive could do that but they dont care for workers or anyone at all....i joined to help others who cant help thereselves and when i heard of your business i thought it was perfect"

I nodded feeling satisfied at the answer

"So Cloud you understand what she is saying right?"

"I guess"

"Yuffie tell us what Godo said"

"Well...Pops said that 200 years ago Wutai was threatened by war and as a sign of peace they created 3 precious gems to give to the 3 major cites , the cites were Junon, Midgar and at the time Mideel. Junon was given a ruby one, Midgar a emerald and Mideel was given a Sapphire"

"And where are they now?"

"Junon's lay in the Mayor's office heavily secured, Midgars is in a vault and Mideels was given to the gold saucer for people to view after Mideel went into civil war several decades ago but.."

"go on Yuffs"

"A few months ago the sapphire gem was stolen, thought to be taken by a criminal organization though no proof of that was found"

"Do you understand now Cloud?"

"...Shit Tifa I'm so sorry"

"you knew what he was and yet you still set him up as my client"

"Tifa i really am sorry"

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of me punching him as hard as i could.

how can i forgive you for this ...you betrayed everything i have worked for i thought with a little sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

In a instant the room came alive. Yuffie and Aeris went to help Cloud who had fallen to the floor.

"Tifa Calm down" said Barrett holding me back form Hitting Cloud once more. "At least let him explain he must have a good reason for doing all this"

"But Barrett he.."

"let him have his say"

Sighing i glanced a Cloud, maybe i overreacted a little though to be honest it felt good to hit him!.

"Alright...Cloud you better explain yourself, i want to know everything and i mean everything, no lies no secrets we started this together and i have to at least give you a bit of trust and the chance to explain yourself...Barrett you can let me go"

He nodded and returned to his seat. Though still alert for any sudden movements i would make. I returned to my seat my eyes never leaving Cloud.

"Yuffie, Aeris you can sit whatever he has to say he can say to all of us"

They did as i requested leaving Cloud in a sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"I only done it to make you happy.."

"Damn it spiky if you don't stop making excuses im gonna come over there and hit ya myself" Said Cid

"Cid just let him explain"

"Sorry..."

"Cloud?"

Cloud was feeling rather uncomfortable with the groups attention all focused on him. He never intended for them to find out about this. it was only supposed to be for a short while but that fool had shown Tifa something she wasn't supposed to see. Mizaki was never the brightest criminal out there. its a miracle he has lasted this long.

"I know how much this job means to you Teef, And when i saw how the business was struggling i couldn't just sit by and let you get hurt like that so.. i called a few old friends and arranged a few jobs for us to do so the business wouldn't have to close, it was only supposed to last till the business attracted other people then they would of stop making appointments for you to meet them"

"how many did you set up for us Cloud?"

"Well Yuffie has 2, Barrett has 1, You have 4 and i have 2" he said with his eye to the floor feeling a little ashamed

That's more then half!

"well that sucks" said Yuffie feeling a little upset

"Yeah.." replied Barret feeling a little betrayed who knows what kinda freaks they had been protecting, it was all done with good intentions but it was a big risk anything could of happened.

"Do you have such little faith in what we do Cloud that you would have to go and do this?" i asked deeply hurt by his actions

"Of course i believe in our work Tifa, I just wanted to help a little that's all"

"Dumb kid" said Cid

"So helping is making us protect people who could of been murders for all we knew, we maybe strong cloud but were not indestructible, They could of killed and and being alone we wouldn't of been strong enough to defend ourselves especially if there in gangs"

"no matter how much we were in need of business it is not worth risking your lives over" said Aeris, who couldnt believe Cloud's stupidity

I nodded completely agreeing with what she said, even though she didnt know much about Clouds past and who he had set us up to protect it felt good to know she at least understanded a little of what could of happened.

"Well it got you work didnt it you should at least be a little happy"

" you just don't get it do you, In the end we are worse off now then when we started, not only do i have to cancel all the work and make sure that they dont find out we know about them, i also have to make sure none of the other clients hear about this, if this got out our reputation for doing good would be ruined and we may as well go back to our old day jobs because no one will want to go near us"

"i was only trying to help!" Cloud said finally understanding the whole truth of what he had really done

"Help? you can help by not dissapearing for days on end and actually doing some work around here thats helping!"

"what i do has nothing to do with you Tifa"

"When it effecst everyone it bloody well does" I screamed

"I dont need this " he got up going to leave, he felt guilty over it and didnt need Tifa screaming at him only to make him feel worse.

"Im not done yet!, you better not leave Cloud what you have done is going to cause us alot of problems, do you really think Mizaki wont figure out why i cancelled his account with us? yes he was dumb for showing me in the first place but he will understand that i figured out what he was, he will be scared i will turn him in what do you think i should do about that huh?"

"I will sort it out" he whispered

"no Cloud you wont, we have had enough of your help already, and you dont need to be around people like that again"

"i will sort it out dont involve youself with my issues Teef" he said as he left the room

How dare he!, the fool was just running away and the only place he could run to is back to what he was all those years ago. i have had my suspisions on what it does when he is gone, but now i feel more sure that he has gone back to his old ways. Do i even have the strength to help him again?.

"Damn Teef this is gonna take alot of damage control, we dont even know which ones are the bad guys, Spikey upped and left before he even gave us the damn names" said Yuffie

Stupid Cloud, and i bet he wont be answering he phone for a few days either, this will make things even more harder to sort out

"I Know but its to late for now, we can start work on this tommorow its late and we should probably get home, we can discuss this tommorow"

"Are you sure" asked Aeris

"Right now Aeris im not sure on anything"

"Teef i dont think you should be alone girl" said Barret she had afterall just recieved a big shock

"Yeah you can come stay with me and Shera if you want im sure she won't mind" said Cid

"im fine really" i replied "theres no need for you to worry"

"Hey i know you can stay with me!" said Yuffie

"Erm i dont think..."

"you know what we can do to make you feel better!" she interupted excitedly

"i just need sleep thats all Yuffie!"

"Me and Aeris are gonna take you out for the night to make you forget about this whole thing!"

Oh god, whenever Yuffie takes us out it involves a very bad hangover the next day i dont think that is what i need right now. I heard Aeris groan probably thinking the same thing i do.

"Yuffie, kid getting completely wasted isnt the right thing now"

"Sorry gramps but you cant change my mind its what we girls need right now and theres nothing you can do about it" she said poking her tongue out at Cid

"Gramps!.." he squeaked "Goddamn kid ill show you Gramps" he said threatinally

They continued to argue ignoring everyone else in the room, i could feel a headache forming and i just wanted the argueing to stop as i knew from expeirance that this could continue on for hours.

"Yuffie, Cid will you both shut up!!, now Cid your offer is very kind but i have to refuse, and Yuffie i will only go out if Aeris agrees to it herself" i said Yuffie never changed her mind when she thought of something. If Aeris refused maybe she will let the idea go.

Please say no, im begging you Aeris say no!

"Well i guess it would be fun" she said "we havent been out for a while now"

Noooo! the traitor.

"Woooohooo tonight is gonna be fun" Yuffie shouted

For you maybe i thought bitterly.

Sitting at the bar Me and Aeris had already been ditched by Yuffie. Who was dancing with a unkown guy on the dancefloor. We had been here 30mins already and i could tell Aeris regretted agreeing to come here.

"Yuffie sure has alot of energy doesnt she?" said aeris , who was watching Yuffie dance

"She sure does" i replied feeling a little envious of Yuffie's never ending energy.

"She very loyal to you isnt she, she may be young but i can tell she would never betray you"

"A true friend" i mumbled my thoughts suddenly going to Cloud, he was like that once. what has happened to make him change so much?

"TIfa i want to ask you something?"

I already know what she wanted to ask, her obvious attarction to Cloud was not so obvious to him. When it came to cloud Aeris was like a open book. Easy to read.

"Cloud's past?"

She nodded

"its complicated Aeris" i sighed

"something bad happened then?"

"He only tells those Closest to him, it wasnt a easy time for him he barely made it through it"

"He still doesnt trust me does he" she said sadly " thats why he wont tell me"

"Im sorry" i said not knowing what else to say, i wanted to tell aeris i really did but its not my secret to tell.

Aeris shook her head "its not your fault Tifa, but... i have seen how worried you have been about him lately, you dont think hes back to what he was do you?"

"To be honest i dont know it took him alot of strength to overcome what he was, strength i think he now lacks i helped him before im not sure i can do it again or even if it wants me to"

"Im...Im tired of waiting Teef"

"Aeris dont say that im sure he will like you eventually, you just gotta give it time" a little shocked from what Aeris said

"You dont understand it Tifa, you guys have been friends for years, all the group has i know you guys accept me but to Cloud i will be nothing but a outsider

"Then why does he only listen to you Aeris, like today getting him to come to the office was because of you, he will only listen to you!"

"Maybe because he knows its serious when i ask him to do it" she mumbled

" so you mean when ever one of us asks him to do it its not serious?" i asked a little confused at her statement

"To Cloud it seems that way"

"but thats Dumb!"

"Well this is Cloud were talking about" Aeris said feeling a little upset

She had a point. Cloud was never to bright when it came to emotional issues. I think he treats Aeris very differently because he does like her and it was his way of showing that. If this continues on they will never get with each other.

"Hello ladies" said a confident male voice

"Get lost can't you tell we are having a private conversation here!" i said feeling a little angry at the intrusion.

"Whoa calm down miss i only came here to say hello"

"Well now you have said it you can go"

He laughed, which only made me more irriated

"Tifa your being rude" She whispered to me "Im sorry about my friend she has had s rough day" she said politely.

He laughed again "No worrys, so whats your name i dont think i have ever seen you here before"

"Oh well we never go out that often and My name is Aeris, Aeris Gainsborough"

Great job Aeris way to make us seem like complete hermits i thought bitterly

"And your friend?"

"shes Tifa Lockheart"

"Nice to meet you Tifa" he said holding out his hand, i completely ignored it.

"Shes not very friendly is she?"

Aeris laughed "Not today she isnt. so whats your name? if its ok to ask"

I Turned to look a the unwanted guy standing next to Aeris, He had wild black hair that seemed alot like Clouds with bright blue eyes he wearing only black clothes which showed off his muscles.

"Im Zack, Zack Fair its nice to meet you two" he said with a big grin on his face


	5. Chapter 5

Its nice to meet you Zack" Aeris said with a sweet smile on her face.

"So whats up with Miss moody over there?" this question earned him a evil glare from me which he just ignored with his usual smile. the pig.

"Bad day at work i think it stressed her out a little" she whispered with a giggle.

"Oh well we all have days like that" he replied.

"True" Aeris said

"So where do you work?" he asked politely.

"Oh i actually work for Tifa" she said putting a arm around me in a friendly manner, i just shrugged her off not wanting to be bought into this boring conversation. I called the bartender over for another drink. If i had to listen to them i might as well drown my sorrows meanwhile.

"Oh doing what hairdressing?"

"No!" she said with a giggle, obviously thinking that the comment was funny,

Great not only is he being annoying, he also is sexist. Aeris you really do attract weirdos.

"Well Tifa owns a company, our friend who came with us who i will introduce to you later also works for her"

"Wow" he said obviously surprised.

"She may not seem like it but she's a very nice boss"

"Suuuure" he said disbelievingly

"Hey she is, she is alot stronger then she looks"

Zack pulled out the stool next to Aeris and sat down knowing that he was fully welcomed here, At least by Aeris anyway.

"So what your her secretary or something?"

Aeris nodded.

"So what business do you specialize in?"

"protecting people" Aeris said proudly

"So you what sell security alarms or something?"

"No!" she said playfully slapping his arm.

Must..not...hit ..him

"We run a Bodyguard business cool eh?"

He burst out laughing, which annoyed me and Aeris as well.

"Whats so funny about that?" i said angrily

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to laugh" he said apologetically

"What's so hard to believe about it, like Aeris said im alot stronger then i look and I'm sure i could take you easily"

"i don't think you could" he said seriously.

"Wanna bet, we can take this outside if you want to try" i offered.

"Calm down you two" Aeris said.

"I didn't come here to be insulted Aeris and this guy has done nothing but insult me since he walked over" Oh god the alcohol is affecting me i just know it. i don't normally start fights like this!.

"Look i didn't mean to insult you ok, it was rude of me, but you know you don't look like the normal type of bodyguard i see" he said looking over my full figure, which only made me angrier.

"So what cause im a girl i cant do it!?" this guy really was the worst.

"No no no no i didn't mean it like that geez now i have gone i really put my foot in it haven't i, look can we just start over?"

"Piss off" i replied.

"Tifa he didn't mean to" Aeris said

"You know what i don't care, i didn't want to come here in the first place, I'm going home"

"Tifa don't go we came here for you!" replied Aeris.

Gathering all my stuff together i started to walk away, Yuffie who had been watching us from across the room and ran over to try and stop me leaving.

"Teeeeef dont go the fun has just started" Yuffie said almost out of breathe, she was obviously tired from dancing as she was nearly covered in sweat.

"i have had enough fun for today" i replied.

"But.."

"Don't be late tomorrow" i said as i walked away from her.

This has to be the worst evening in my life. Never had i wanted to hit someone like i wanted to hit Zack Fair. I hope to never see his grinning face again.

* * *

Feeling slightly hungover i made it into work a little later then usual neither Aeris or Yuffie had arrived yet probably still in bed i guessed. i have been going over my files trying to see if anything suspicious popped up about my clients. There was no real evidence that can i see proving that this was going to be hard to do, without the names of the people i would need access to there personal records which i didn't have. I had a feeling Barret wasn't having any luck with his one either as i could hear him cursing from down the corridor. All curses were aimed at our spiky yellow headed friend.

An hour later Yuffie and Aeris had turned up both looking a little paler then usual. Yuffie had started her work on tracking down her criminal and had told me she may have had a lead saying " cause like this guy was always creepy" not the greatest evidence. Aeris had been given the hard job of trying to get in touch with Cloud which she was having no success at.

"Any luck?" Aeris asked as she walked in the room carrying a very welcome cup of coffee.

I sighed loudly " None so far whatever they are they have learnt to hide what they do very well, its only Mizaki we still know of"

Aeris placed my coffee in front of me and sat down on the chair opposite my desk.

"Anything i can do"

" Well the only thing is to keep trying to get in touch with Cloud, or if by some miracle you could hack into police records that would be great"

"I'll keep phoning Cloud then" She sighed

Aeris left the room without another word. I could tell that this was affecting her badly heck we all were affected by this Cloud had betrayed all of our trust. he should be here helping instead of trying to sort this out by himself. But noooo! he had to go off and play the damn hero that man is a magnet for trouble! must be the hair.

Ah blissful coffee, sighing as i took a grateful sip Aeris did make the best coffee, i could literally feel the stress melt away.

"Well hello there!" said a cheery voice.

I screamed and got up suddenly tipping the scolding hot coffee down myself.

"What the hell are you doing here" i shouted trying to keep the scolding liquid from touching my skin and failing miserably.

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend" he said with a big grin as he sat in the chair Aeris had just been in.

"you are not a friend Zack, what the hell you are doing here anyway" i asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Thought you would like some company" i rolled my eyes as if! "now Tifa theres no need to be like that" he replied to my childish action.

Why cant he just answer the damn question!, he doesn't even know me that well and he already knows how to push my buttons and how to make me mad.

"If you dont answer the question ill get Barret to remove from the building" Ha beat that now you have to answer!

" You mean the big guy down the end of the corridor, nice man been chatting to him for 30mins already" my face must of shown my shock as he just laughed at my expression. Damn!

"Tifa there's no need to be shocked underneath it all i have come about business, not to just annoy you" he said in a serious note.

It was only then that i took note of what he was wearing, a very dark blue pristine suit, completely different from what he was wearing last night at the bar. he actually looked smart! now why couldn't i spilt my coffee on that expensive thing. i sat back down on my chair not caring that i was covered in coffee.

"I dont remember telling you where i worked" i replied

"You didn't Aeris did"

Damn her!

"You don't look like you need a bodyguard, or is it your just weaker then you look?" i said teasing him a little.

"Its not for me!" he said feeling a little insulted.

"Then who?"

"i will tell you that later or you wont be able to concentrate on what im saying"

"Up to you" i said with a shrug.

"I work for the company called Shinra who I'm pretty sure you have heard of" I nodded "Well I'm the manager of a few recording artists that you might have heard of and I'm interested in hiring one of you to protect one or my artists though preferably i would want you to do it"

I was impressed though i wouldn't tell him that. I never took him to be successful and I'm pretty sure i wont know his artists i haven't listened to music in years!.

"Why would you want me to do it? i have other capeable people who can do this job"

"Ah well he isnt the most easiest guy to handle he has already drove alot of bodyguards away, and judging by yesterday night i think you will be able to handle his temperament"

"So what is he like?"

"Mysterious, anti-social, can be pretty insulting sometimes to, he will try his best to get rid of you when he knows i hired you so expect anything from him"

Great he wants me to work with a lunatic my lucky day.

"This will also be a full time job which would mean cancelling everything else, and it would require for you to live with him and go where ever he goes"

"Are you joking theres no way we can do that!"

"Oh really seeing what Aeris told me last night you wont have as much work to do"

Someone really has to teach that girl the meaning of the word confidentiality!.

"Its no business of your what goes on here Aeris had no right to tell you that!"

"Look i didn't come here to fight i really am interested in hiring you, you know who i work for this job will pay alot more then the jobs you have now"

He has a point there, what with Clouds handiwork we will be short of cash for a while...

"Now that you explained everything tell me who it is"

"The Man is Vincent Valentine" just like i expected i had no idea who he was, i bet Yuffie would of.

"Oh.."

He looked straight at me and stared "You don't know who he is do you?" i could feel my self beginning to blush, upon seeing my reaction he let out a big laugh.

"Hey i dont listen to music alright its not my fault!"

"You really are something, i can tell that you are just gonna drive him insane girl, i really hope you take this job"

"Whatever" i mumbled.

"I will leave for now and give you time to think this offer over and i will come back to hear your answer tomorrow"

"Alright"

"Tifa, think this over seriously he has driven away a lot of people you have to be ready for what he can do, this will require both physical and mental strength do you understand?"

"I do"

"Till tomorrow then" he said as he got out of the chair

"Goodbye Zack"

"Oh and Tifa"

"Yes?"

"You got coffee on shirt did you know" he said as he left the room.

Jerk.

* * *

I had Called a meeting with Barret and Yuffie about the new client. With this being a full time job it would require one of us being away for a unknown amount of time. i am still not sure i even want to do it even though Zack said he prefer me to be the one to guard him maybe Barret would want to do it

"So thats the whole story" i finished explaining everything i could about the job.

"This is just what we needed Teef" Said Barret happy that thing were finally looking up

"Yeah, doesnt sound like it will be easy to do though" i replied

"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeef" Yuffie said in a annoyingly high pitch.

"What?"

"The Vincent Valentine? I'm begging you to let me do this job!"

Just as i thought Yuffie knew all about him and seemed like she was a Big fan to.

"You know who he is?" I asked.

"Duh course i do, hes mega famous Teef"

Now I feel more silly for not knowing him.

"Then what do you know about him?"

"Well not that much actually he rarely gives interviews, i heard he doesn't like the press"

"I think the is a good oppurtunity for us, we should take it" Barret said

"Barret your right it is but this will take one of us away what will happen to our other jobs? what if we get new jobs when one of us is gone? what with Cloud disappearing it will be hard work"

"Me and Yuffie can handle it, and if things get really hectic then we can bribe Cid with cigarettes to help us" he replied with a smile.

"Hey you meanie i want to do it!" said Yuffie

"I think Tifa agrees with me when i say no you can't" said Barret

"Awwww" responded Yuffie with a childish pout.

"Tifa everything will be ok with the business, Aeris can handle the accounts and booking up appointments there's no need to worry about the business we can handle it." said Barret

"Zack said to think this over barret"

"I know you can handle whatever that guy throws at ya Teef, i know you can do it"

Hmm in the end this is what we have needed, but i am worried about this Valentine guy he didn't sound very nice. But i have been through he can't be to bad right? Zack seemed to believe that i could do this and my business would be in good hand with my friends running it. besides whats the worse that could happen?.

"Then it's decided, Vincent Valentine is to be our new client" i declared. hoping i made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day and Zack fair was due in my office in a hour and i couldn't stop worrying about the decision i had made. All night i had been tossing and turning constantly changing my mind about the situation. When i got home from work the previous night i immediately logged onto my home computer to find out about this music star but it was like Yuffie said he never really gave interviews so not much personal info was known about him. If he did give a interview he would answer questions about his music only nothing about his personal life at all, mainly The net was full of rumours about him though concerning his nightly activities. He disappears till early in the morning and no one knows where he goes. The theory's well...some were just silly others just plain disturbing. alot of questions were running through my head and i couldn't shake the uneasy feeling i got about him what has he got to hide? why does he hate the press? i could go on forever with these questions but eventually lack of sleep claimed me and that how was my night ended. so i sit here in my office by myself chewing my nails constantly changing my mind about the damn job.

"Tifa!" i heard Barret call my name urgently from down the hall

"What is it?" i shouted back.

"Can you come here for a second"

Hearing the urgency in Barrets voice i rush out of my office to see what the problem was and what i saw made me speechless.

"err" i said in confusion not knowing what else to say

"Teef this damn girl has lost her mind" he said gesturing at Yuffie who had a childish look on her face "What with Zack coming today she cant possibly wear that!"

I Had to agree with Barret Yuffie choice of clothes was totally inappropriate. She had a very bright pink dress on with the words "I Love Vincent Valentine" on it, it also had a few love hearts on it what the hell is Yuffie thinking?

"Yuffie where did you get that dress?" i asked never before have i seen Yuffie wear a dress or known that she even owned one she normally just wears her ninja outfit.

"When i was visiting the old man last year Vinnie had a concert i couldn't resist buying this little thing its cute right"

"Dammit girl this is a important job and your gonna mess it by acting like a damn groupie" Said Barret.

"Yuffie I'm sorry but i have to agree with Barret here we don't want to give the wrong impression, Vincent isn't even coming here and i doubt he even knows that we will be hired, so wearing that is just a waste of effort"

"Awwww I'm still not taking it off though! who knows Zack might bring him here or even take us to him I'm his biggest fan Teef you can ruin this for me!"

if Zack saw this i know he will just laugh and forget about it but if Vincent saw it..well judging by his reputation he is not going to be happy at all. Yuffie is being unusually stubborn as .

"Yuffie im asking you please take it off" i asked in my i'm the boss the tone you have to listen me or bad stuff will happen!.

"no way!" she replied with a childish pout.

I sighed knowing Yuffie would not change her mind when she is like this "Barret ill leave you to get her to change"

"Teef i have been asking her ages she wont do it!" Barret also knew Yuffie wouldn't change her mind but that wont stop him trying.

"ill be in my office call me when Zack gets here"

i left Yuffie and Barret to there arguing knowing there was nothing i could do to help him though secretly relieved it wasnt me doing it. I returned to the sanctuary of my office with a big sigh today was going to be a long day and it had only just begun.

* * *

Zack was due here any minute and i felt like i was going to die from being so nervous. Did i really think this through? though it is to late for regrets and confusion i said i would do it and i will, i would not let my friends down by backing out on this.

I heard my phone ring and i hesitantly answered it.

"Tifa?" asked Aeris

"yeah?" like anyone else would answer my phone i thought.

"Zack phoned and said he would be late and doesn't know when he will get here, due to erm some difficulty's he didn't really explain it in detail sorry"

"great" i replied

"He said he would get here as soon as he could though"

"Just call when he is here" i slammed the phone down feeling slightly annoyed, though Zack never really said a time he would be here but that still gave me a right to be annoyed!. Now the only question was when would he actually arrive?.

* * *

Playing a relaxing game on my computer i had lost track of time, Aeris and Barret had gone home leaving me with a still overexcited Yuffie. Barret left telling me to call him when i need a ride back home and Aeris left claiming she was tired. Tired of the noise from yuffie probably. Zack still hadn't gotten here making me wonder if he actually wanted to come at all. Glancing at the clock on the wall i noted it was 6.00pm and sighed. no point wasting anymore time on waiting for that man anymore. switching off my comp i started to pack away my things to go home when Yuffie came in.

"Teeeeef! he didnt come i got dressed up for nothing" she said sounding a little sad

"it doesn't matter Yuffie today has been nothing but a waste of time let's just go home and forget today ever happened"

"but i wanna meet Vinnie!" she said, i can feel myself getting a headache from her high pitched voice.

"Yuffie i don't think -" i stopped when i noticed a dark figure looming in the doorway

"hey girlys" said Zack looking a little bit tired "didn't think anyone would still be here"

"We were just about to leave" i replied

"Great! then you come with me as i can safely assume you accept then job yes?"

"Of course we do!" said Yuffie back to her happy self.

Zack finally noticed what she was wearing and i could see that he was holding in his laughter i really wish Yuffie would of get changed out of that silly outfit.

"Wait im not agreeing till anything till i have the full details about this!" i said

"i can explain on the way"

"What way to where?" i replied

"to Vincents house why do you think i took so long to get here?"

"what?" me and Yuffie said at the same time. I'm sure for different reasons.

"Heh well you see today i actually told him that i was hiring someone new and he wasn't to happy about it, he doesn't know im going to bring you there actually so we better go in case he runs off somewhere"

"omg omg i get to go to his house"Yuffie said breathlessly

"Why did you take so long to get here we expected you alot earlier" i saked

"Argueing with Vincent not to happy about this like i said"

"great" my feelings about this were completely opposite to Yuffies i can tell this isn't going to be a happy visit.

"Alritghy i take your coming to Yuffie" asked Zack

"Of course i am!"

I groaned when will this day end.

* * *

We was on the motorway doing a illegal speed of 90mph, Zacks car was what i expected from a guy like him a flashy sportscar how slighty nausea and a little bit fearful at this breakneck speed i wondered why Zack was in such a rush to get back.

"Alright there's a few things you will need to know before u meet Vincent" he said calmly even though he was driving so fast. i could tell he had Yuffies full attention when he mentioned Vincents name.

"Do not ask him anything about the Shinra company or what happens when he disappears . That is not for you to know" so those rumours about him disappearing were true. Making me more curious then i was before.

"Ok..."

"2nd you will be living with Vincent till you quit or he fires you, you leak any of shinras or his activites to the media your business will be stripped from you and your friends accounts will be emptied and Shinra will make sure you will never be able to work again"

"I understand, it's not something i would do anyway"

"I trust you tifa even though we haven't known each other long but its something i have to warn you about. Shinra is a serious company who have many secrets and wont hesitate to hurt you or your friends if you cause problems or get in there way so be careful when talking about them"

"I understand"

"3rd don't let Vincent get to you"

I chuckled "dont't worry i wont Vincent hasnt dealt with someone like me before hes gonna have a hard time getting rid of me"

"I dont doubt that at all"

the rest of the journey was silent making me wonder about his warnings, what was Shinra up to?.

* * *

By the time we got to Vincents house it was dark out and very cold. his house was built in wutainese style which had excited Yuffie when she first saw it. it was a big house with several expensive cars sitting in the driveway just what i expected from a musicstar.

"Well lets get this over with" said Zack who came up behind us. the tone of his voice didnt make me feel eager to walk up that door. i could feel he give me a slight push though with Yuffie she needed no encouragement

Zack pushed a button on the intercom "Yo Vincent let me in" silence followed his words, i could also see Yuffie jumping up and down in barely contained excitement. "come on man open up its freezing out here" when the was still no reply Zack let out a frustrated sigh "Vincent open up!" suddenly i could hear several locks opening, with the door suddenly opening i came face to face with the man himself.

"What is it Zack?" said vincent

"I want you to meet my friends Yuffie and Tifa" Vincent looked us over with disgust

"I do not wish to meet someone who you just met at a bar Zack I'm still upset with you and this will not make it better"

"Heheh" he chuckled nervously

Vincent was a handsome man long black hair, handsome face and a muscular figure, i noticed something that shocked me to the core and would change my life forever Crimson eyes stared back of me reminding me of my secret. It was then i knew my life would change from this point onwards but would it change for the better? or am i walking down a path which i cannot return from.


	7. Chapter 7

Unaware of my inner struggle Yuffie let out a big screech, which startled me out of my thoughts. it obviously startled Vincent as well as he looked pretty angry. His red eyes giving him the glare on a angry beast. This guy is scary.

"Fan girls Zack i thought you weren't into that kinda trash" said Vincent with a snarl causing Yuffie to flinch as if she had been psychically hit.

"Hey!" i said feeling rather insulted "We came here cause were Zack's friends at least treat us with a little bit of respect you pig" is it a good idea to say that to a client? probably not. Zack let out a little chuckle which didn't help at all.

"Err i guess i didnt explain very well Vincent but these are the people i hired"

A look of surprise crossed his face before it was quickly hidden again. He continued to stare at us with his scary gaze that made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"So now will you let us in its damn freezing out here dude" Said Zack.

"I suppose i have to now don't i?" said Vincent with a big sigh, moving aside so we could get through we went into his house. I felt a little bit surprised even the inside was done in a wutai style which I'm sure made Yuffie feel right at home.

"Please remove your shoes and follow me" asked Vincent, I saw Zack had already removed as he was used to coming here.

Several questions flew through my head. was Vincent from Wutai? how does he keep this place clean and more importantly am i wearing matching socks?. Realising that the others were standing there waiting for me i took my shoes of quick thankfully i was wearing a matching pair phew. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Follow me and dont touch anything!" following vincent through what seemed like many corridors i felt a little overwhelmed and confused. i was going to live here right? if he accepted me that is. how the hell am i going to keep myself from not getting lost in this place its so big!.

"psst Tifa" Said Yuffie who had slowed down to talk to me.

"what?" i asked in a whisper.

"isn't this place the best? i mean this place is way better then what Pops is paying for me" i nodded even though i didn't agree with her. This size of house did not suit me at all. i thought lovingly of my tiny messy flat knowing i would miss it when i would move here this house felt cold and stale not homily at all. where my flat was warm and cosy.

"And isnt he like totally hot?"

"Yuffie how can you say that after he insulted us!"

"pssh" she waved her hand to dismiss what i said "its all in the past i forgive him"

The past! i thought, it happened only a few minutes ago! sometimes i did not get Yuffie at all.

"he is so much cuter in person" she let out a giggle. I rolled my eyes and her childish words.

I really couldn't be bothered to deal with Yuffie's crush at the moment. yes it surprised me with how good he looks but he has the look of a angel but the personality of a devil something i might not have the energy to deal with.

"Soo" Vincent said sitting on his very expensive black leather sofa. We had finally got to what i thought was his living room but hey in this size of house i might be wrong. "Zack i have to say your choice in bodyguard is very different this time" Vincent took a sip of scotch from his glass "Yet how many times do i have to say to you and Shinra that i do not need one i can take care myself"

* * *

"I have to man, you dont seem to understand that your famous all over the world now you can just go around unprotected"Vincent sighed, having obviously gone over this argument countless times never seeming to get through to Zack.

"And how are these girls suppose to help me? they do't look like they can fight at all no use to me"

"They come highly recommended Vincent"

"If there so great why do i need two of them?"

"The Wutai girl is the person who will take over when Tifa starts to work here its so she knows what is going on while she is away" i mentally thanked Zack for not telling Vincent that she was only here because she has a massive crush on him, now that would of been embarrassing.

"Her?" he said looking straight at me. "she is suppose to protect me?" he asked in disbelief.

"She is very strong Vincent i think you will be surprised how good she will be"

"I have no choice in this do i?" he said taking another sip of scotch rather too calmly for my liking.

"not at all" he said with a big grin.

"must i remind you what happened to the last one"

Zack suddenly paled and chuckled nervously "bad choice on my part but Tifa is very different trust me on this"

"Ill do my best you wont be dissapointed" I said.

"Hmm i doubt you can do anything useful at all" Must not hit him...

"Be nice Vince" said Zack

"Fine.. i take it she will be living here then?" he asked

"She will be living with you where ever you go" replied Zack

"This will make the press talk" Vincent muttered bitterly

"It sure will! the mysterious Vincent living with a girl that will make a frenzy!" replied Zack happily, something about the way Zack said that made me feel uneasy.

"Indeed"

"Come on in the end any news is good news and it will help Shinra alot"

"im helping Shinra enough as it is, this is just going to complicate things"

"pssh it will be ok"

"When will she be moving in?" asked Vincent

"Right now"

"what!?" me and Vincent said at the same time

"Heheh" he chuckled nervously "Sorry man Shinras orders he thinks it will be better to start right away"

"Damn it i don't want her here!" he said breaking his scotch glass on the table.

"I don't even have my stuff" i said feeling a little scared.

"Don't worry Teef i can get someone to bring it over for you" Yuffie said staring at Vincent in admiration despite his sudden violent outburst.

Things are happening way to fast!. I expected to have a least a few more days of freedom before i come to live at this hell hole. So far Mr Valentine has been living up to his reputation. I might not even last a full day without hitting this arrogant man.

"See theres nothing to worry about" said Zack.

There is alot to worry about Zack! you have no idea what is going on. Mr Valentine over there looks ready to kill me at any moment and you think its all a joke you don't understand anything at all. I turned to Yuffie and started a random conversation about ninja weapons ignoring his evil glares. i really hope Mr valentine gets a personality transplant soon.

* * *

Zack and Yuffie had just left with promises of coming to visit soon and Yuffie promised to bring my stuff over as soon as she could. leaving me alone in the living room waiting for Mr Valentine to come back to what i know what be a very tense conversation between two people who had a mutual hatred for each other.I heard Valentine come in but didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"Where ever did Zack find you he is surely out of his mind when he chose you"

I clenched my fist trying to ignore his words. He is just trying to start a fight i must ignore him and not rise to the bait.

"And your friend is she a really a ninja? i seriously doubt that she looks like something i could pick up at a street corner the cheap looking.."

I picked up the drink which had been set out for me earlier and threw it right in his face. He calmy wiped some of it away which only angered me further.

"Insult me all you want Mr Valentine but never insult my friends in front of me do you hear, or i will make you regret it"

"I have nothing to fear from a common girl like you"

"willing to bet on that Valentine? i can show you my strength if you wish it"

"Why does looking at you you annoy me so i wonder, oh well no matter i tire from this game, I'm in no mood for this right now, I'm sure Shinra did this to tick me off, i will send a maid to show you to your rooms" he said as he left the room slamming a door behind him in anger.

Sitting alone in the living room i considered my options. he was obviously testing me when he said those things seeing what i would react to in his so called "game". i could either call back Zack and say get me the hell outta this mad house this guy is crazy. or i could stay and make Valentine regret ever laying eyes on me. There was also my secret which i had to protect Vincent has the same thing as i do i shouldn't let him know. well not until his personality changes anyway he really is the worse man i ever met.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yuffie your here a little early, I'm thankful though as it seems you have brought my stuff over"I said noticing she had brought two suitcases with her, making me wonder when i had gotten that much stuff in the first place.

"Ah think nothing of it Teef I'm your best bud after all" she said with a huge grin on her face which instantly made me suspicious.

"Soooo is Vinnie in?" she asked.

"No and you cant come in either" I said knowing what she was going to ask me she is so predictable.

"Aww just one peek and maybe one memento for your bestest friend pretty please" she asked with a puppy dog eyed looking which instantly made me feel guilty but knowing Yuffie that memento would be from his underwear draw and explaining where the missing pair went to Vincent would be embarrassing.

"No"

"Damn... oh well, anyways i brought you a little prezzie to help you with your new job"

"Really!?" i squealed, realising i sounded childish i blushed."what is it?" i have always loved getting presents. Yuffie picked up a small bag which was hidden behind my suitcases and handed me my gift.

"Its from everyone as we all figured we wouldn't be able to see you for a while, so we all put money to it, so you wont forget us" looking inside i saw a pair of gloves with iron on the knuckles very well made as well. it must of cost them a fortune.

"Yuffie...thank you"

"And these are from me" my sight instantly darkened "In this profession you gotta look your your best and not be overshadowed by the guys! all the pros wear these" she said with a proud smile.

"Erm thanks but i don't think these really suit me"

"They make you look dead sexy girl" Yuffie giggled "And it definitely suits you with what your wearing right now" she giggled again. i playfully slapped her arm.

"Haha" i probably look ridiculous right now standing on the doorstep wearing a black dressing gown i had borrowed from Vincent (without him knowing of course) and wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Well ill guess ill see you soon Teef"

"Yeah..give everyone a big hug from me ok"

"Will do!"

"And get Spikey to call me!"

She nodded and got on her motorcycle she gave me one last look before putting her helmet on. She waved to me as she left Vincents driveway and i knew that even though i couldn't see it i knew she was crying and suddenly i felt like crying to.

* * *

I was now dressed in my own clothes and finally rid of Vincents dressing gown. Having dragged both suitcases to my room with no help i was out of breathe and not one of Vincents maids had offered to help. When i asked one she simply made a sound of disgust and walked of i was tempted to try out my new gloves on her.I'm going to have to talk to him about his choice of hired help.

The room Vincent had gave me was very big and everything but the bed was dusty did his maids actually do there job?.Before i could put any of my stuff away i had to clean this room and with the way the maids are acting towards me none of them would help me. I was beginning to see what Zack meant about this guy but if Vincent thought this was enough to make me run back home then he was wrong. all i had to do was track down one of his maids for some cleaning gear and i will do it myself.

If only it was that easy i thought to myself thirty minutes later. everytime they saw me they instantly walked in the other direction. it was funny for like the first ten minutes now it was just plain annoying.

"Hey!" i shouted as i spotted another one. when she turned in the opposite direction i let out a groan of frustration. what kind of order had he given these girls? it doesn't help that all the corridors look the same his house was a damn around the corridors i hoped to find someone soon as i was begining to get angry with this stupid someone i made a run for a it she made a sound of suprise as i pushed her up against one of the corridor walls.

"Hi" i said trying to sound as nice as i could even though i was so angry.

"h-h-hello" she said with fright and looking very pale.

"Now Ive been walking round this place for at least 45 minutes now, I have just moved into this place as you have probably heard and my room is a mess-"

"I dont know anything about that i swear!"

"Really theres no need to lie to me i know Vincent just put me there to annoy me, and i know he did as you guys have been avoiding me"

"....."

"i would like to know what he ordered you to do"

"I can't tell you that he will fire me for sure!"

"Tsk tsk you know who i am right, so you know what i could do" i squeezed her arm a little "now will you tell me?"

"H-he ordered us to avoid you and not help you with anything we are also forbidden to cook for you" she replied with tears streaming down her face. Valentine....you really are stupid. if you think not getting help from a bunch of maids is gonna get me to leave then you are seriously mistaken. i have done things for myself for a long time now and this wont stop me.

"Now i want you to show me where the cleaning stuff is?"

"But if he finds out..."

"If he does just say i threatened you a little"

"Erm ok.."

Finally!. though i have to admit i did go a little over the top but after chasing down maids for nearly an hour i was allowed a little fun and scaring young maids was just what i needed. at least i get that cleaning stuff now.

* * *

I was on my hands and knees scrubbing at the floor of my room which was finally looking its normally colour after a lot of scrubbing, the sunglasses which Yuffie had given me were actually a big help as they stopped dust irritating my contacts.I had finished half of the floor when i heard a familiar voice.

"Nice view if only i had something like this at my house" i turned my head around to see Zack leaning against the door frame with a amused look on his face.

"Very funny Zack, if you want a nice view get on your hands and knees and scrub this floor with me"

"What in this suit hell no it cost me a fortune"

"aww and i thought you help me" i said as i began my work again.

"Wow this room dirty"

"Oh really you don't say" i rolled my eyes at his obvious statement.

"Boo Teef your no fun" he said as he jumped on to my bed "Actually i just came to see how you are and for a friendly talk of course"

"And for information about Aeris as well?" i said playfully.

"no!"

"Suuuuure"

"Eww stop cleaning while i talk to you, come sit next to me and talk babe" he patted the spot next to him "come on you know you want to" he said as he noticed i didn't move. "Fine" i replied as i threw down the gear and went to sit next him.

"So Vincent sent you to check up on me eh?" i asked suspiciously

"Nah mr gloomy is recording his album at the moment and i got bored so i thought i come see what was happening here"

"Some manager you are you shouldn't slack off you know"

"I was worried about you actually"

"Oh?"

"Yeah and from what i see i was right to be worried, its not the first time he has done this"

"What do you mean"

"He intentionally leaves some rooms dirty and gives them to the bodyguards hired to him, then tells maids to not help them with anything"

"Ah.."

"Sounds familiar eh? its why i haven't asked you to join us yet as i thought he would do that after all bodyguards aren't hired to be cleaners so most give up when they see it"

"It doesn't bother me at all really"

"Really how come?"

"When i was growing up me and Cloud were made to chores like this, though now i hardly do them at all which is why my flat is such a mess"

"Cloud?.. your brother?"

"Nah though he was like one we grew up in orphanage together so we had to do chores to earn our food it probably why i hate it now so i...er.." realizing what i said i grew worried i don't normally says private things like that so easily.

"Don't worry i wont tell anyone"

"Erm well since i was young i was there with cloud social workers put me in a few homes but i was always trouble so they sent me back so work like this doesn't effect me at all"

"I see" A uncomfortable silence settled between us and i cursed at how i carelessly let something like that slip i have to be more careful.

"Have you been on a date with Aeris yet then? i said trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Were just friends and besides i wouldnt know what gift to get her"

"Flowers"

"Really?"

"Yeah she loves them"

Felling a little more comfortable i began to chat away freely with Zack. who knew i would feel so at ease with a man like him. to think i hated him at first maybe with him i can cope with Vincents schemes to get rid of me.

* * *

Zack had left a few hours ago and i had stopped working a short time ago and now sit reading a book with a nice cheese pizza resting next to me as those maids wont cook me anything not that it bothers me though.

"Oh your still here" i looked up to see Vincent standing in the doorway looking very disappointed.

"Hello to you to"

"hmm.."

"Cleaning this was so fun by the way if you have more rooms after I'm done i would be welcome to clean them for you if you wish" Seeing his angry expression i felt a little bit of satisfaction.

"Pizza?" i offered "its still warm" with that he slammed the door shut i resisted the urge to let out a whoop of victory. Watch out Mr Valentine you have met your match!.


	9. Chapter 9

In the darkness i hear his footsteps echoing on the floor, making me cringe in terror. Please don't let the monster find me, don't let him find me and hurt me like he did to my mommy. I hug my teddy the only comfort left to me in this world and feel my silent tears fall down my cheeks. Don't let the monster find me!.

"Wake up tifa" said a deep voice.

"no stay away!" i screamed still lost in my dreams.

"Dammit" he said as he not so gently slapped me across the face.

"ouch" i mumbled slowly coming to wondering my left cheek stung a little.

"Glad to see you awake finally"

"Eh Vincent? what the hell you doing in my room?" i said still a little confused and sleepy.

"you were having a nightmare and were screaming very loudly i tried to ignore you but couldnt" he said yawning

"ah.. heh heh my bad sorry well no need to stay here now ill try not to wake you again" i laid back down and pull my bedcover over my head hoping to avoid any questions he will want to ask.

"Lockheart do not try and avoid the obvious you were screaming very loudly, i thought you was in danger" i cringe feeling a little guilty at making him worry"care to expalin what you were dreaming about?"

"not really.." i mumbled

"don't be childish!" he said as he pulled back the covers

"hey you cant do that!" i said feeling at a little embarrassed at him seeing me in my pajamas.

"Stop stalling and just explain i have to be at the recording studio in two hours and i would like a little bit of sleep before then what got you so scared!"

"err.. well me and yuffie had this movie night a week ago and she bought the most sickest movie ever even now it gives me nightmares kinda silly eh.." i replied thinking of the first thing that came to my mind. he just continued to stare at me, i could tell he didn't believe one bit but he looked to tired to argue about it...lucky me!.

"...whatever"

"sorry it wont happen again i wont watch films with Yuffie ever again i swear!" which was a lie of course movie night with Yuffie was always fun no way am i missing that!.

"I'm going back to bed try not to wake me again" he said he got up to leave and continued to stare at me. "goodnight Tifa" he said still stareing at me. I watched him linger in the doorway as if he wanted to say something else but then he quietly left closing the door silently behind him. I let out a huge sigh of relief i didn't know i was holding. I was lucky that he was tired but next time luck might not be on my side. I will have to be careful and not let myself get to tired or the nightmares will return.. and so will the monsters. I glance at my ancient teddy and feel a little bit of comfort from it. I will protect people i was to young to do anything then but i can protect people now.. even arrogant people like Valentine.

* * *

"Yo Vince" i felt a strong hend slap my back and felt irritated just when i thought i could be alone he has to turn up a ruin it all.

"Hi Zack"

"i got something for ya" he said waving a bunch of papers under my nose

"Whats this?" i went to take it from he but he childishy pulled it. "Im not in the mood for games Zack just pass me the damn papers"

"Whoa someones in a bad mood today" he said handing over the papers "late night last night?" he gave me a nudge and i could what he was thinking "Idiot..." i couldnt help but give a little smile his good mood always rub off on me.

"Heh heh sorry couldn't resist" he said with a grin.

"Zack what is all this?"

"Orders from the top ya know, your popularity has increased so Rufus thinks it safe for us to go on tour now"

"Does he now, i don't think were are so we should wait till my album is finished at least"

"hmm i think that's what he is planning going by the dates there, but you can never tell what is going on in Rufus's head"

"Book signing? when did i write a book?" i stared at the list in amazement wondering what type of thing they had put my name on.

"Don't ask me im just your manager"

"this schedule he actually thinks i will do all this work?"

"Don't complain we all have to work hard you know" he gave me a sympathetic pat which i just shrugged off. "oh i just remembered he said that you have to start bring the newbie to work soon a.k.a tifa"

"don't mention her name to me"

"I heard you pulled the usual trick on her that's harsh man"

"Thanks to her my songs today turned out badly a whole day of recording wasted"

"Shes nice when you get to know her you have to give her a chance"

"I Hate her"

"What why?" from the look on zacks face i could tell he was shocked at my words. Never before have i openly expressed my hatred of someone as i had just now.

"Just looking at her annoys me i do not wish to go into detail about it" just talking about that girl made me want to hit something but of course this something i wouldn't tell Zack.

"It would be easier if you two would just get along Rufus said she is vital to our image so it means she will be with us for a while"

"She will not be around long if i have anything to do with it"

"Your cruel man"

"If you have nothing else to say i wish to be alone"

i heard Zack letting out a sigh besides me "Guess i better tell the boss about your feelings on your schedule, remember you have a live performance in a hour don't be late ok" he said waving as he left me to my solitude. Tifa there's something that isn't right about you Last night you were screaming in terror and not fot the lame reason you told me. Something tells me that you are a threat to my desires and i cant allow that, you will not be around for long i will make sure of that.

* * *

"I'm here to see Rufus"

"Ah Mr Fair he is expecting go right through"

every time i walk in this damn office i get the chills which is why i avoid coming here when i can but seeing as he is the head of shinra its not something i can avoid easily.

"Zack your are late"

"I'm sorry sir" i bowed respectfully.

"Never mind that do you have the reports i need"

"i do" i handed over a file with the stamp top secret on it i feel the usual curiosity stir as to what is written in them. Rufus silently flicked through the pages and i could see the signs of irritation on his face.

"Damn it" he silently cursed

"Bad news sir?" i asked politely.

"Yes as expected though. doesn't seem like Midgar is the place so its good that Vincent can finally go on tour"

"Ah about that he didn't seem to happy about it"

"He will do as he is told don't worry about that"

"He isn't getting along with the bodyguard i got for him either he is being unusually stubborn lately.."

"He will get along her eventually, has she started work yet?"

"I think she will tomorrow sir or i can bring her here if you wish to meet her"

"hmm bring her to me then its best that i meet her before she starts so i can see what type of person she is bring her here within the hour"

"Yes sir"

"You may leave now"

"Thank you sir"

as i left the room i felt my uneasiness what have i dragged tifa into, and if Aeris found out will she ever forgive me for it.

* * *

Boredom..endless boredom and there's nothing i can do to make it stop. Vincents house though beautiful inside and out lacked anything to do, and it was pretty obvious it was rarely lived in and was just a place to sleep and eat. No movies or game systems whats a girl gotta do for fun around here. Well i could play tag with Maids again but due to yesterdays events they were avoiding me like the plague. so i was stuck reading some ancient magazine which had a young Vincent in it. Reading the article about him I'm a bit curious as to what kind of music he would actually sing. he doesn't seem the type to sing a soppy love song.. and he doesn't talk much to scream out lyrics like they do in heavy metal ones, so what does he do?. I think Yuffie told me once but when she talks i tend to go into my own little world as she talks so much. I heard my cell phone ring and saw it was Zack calling, me hopefully i can start work before i go out of my mind.

"Hi Zack" i answered

"Yo Tifa ya busy at the moment"

"Not really was just admiring a picture of Vincent from a few years ago"

"Oh what picture is that?"

"the one with a perm" i snickered

"ha i remember that it was for a 60's event he wasn't to happy to be made up like that whatever you don't tell him you saw it"

"Hehe i wont"

"Anyways the real reason i call is that Ive been asked to bring you to the building for a meeting"

"Really! where at?" i said excitedly finally some work to do!.

"The main shinra building, President shinra has asked for a meeting with you and when someone like that asks for something they usually get it"

"Rufus wants to see me?" i asked rather shocked

"Do you have anything smart to wear?"

"Err maybe"

"Well just try to look your best ill be there to pick you up in a bit"

"okay.." Zack suddenly hung up making stare at my phone in confusion.

what was that all about. The beginning of the conversation he seemed like his normal self but when he spoke about Rufus he seemed like a completely different must be scary to make the ever lively Zack to act like that. which makes me worry about this meeting alot. Even i have heard about the things he does and I'm completely out of touch with everything. His company the largest of its kind in the world is feared by all countries over the world due to it having its own and very large military and me the small time girl was about to meet the leader of this organization. Something about this meeting gave me a bad feeling why did this not just seem like a normal introduction?. I just hope this meeting goes well.


End file.
